1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a passive matrix display device and a method of making the same.
2. Related Art
Recently, display devices have been increasingly used as, for example, an output and/or a user interface for electronic devices, such as mobile phones, televisions, electronic watches, and other various personal electronic devices. Manufacturing such displays, including liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays, and the like, is relatively expensive. For example, a process including various specialized tooling and a carefully controlled environment may be used to manufacture the display devices. Furthermore, the specialized tooling may only be suitable to manufacture a display device having a certain size, and other tooling may be necessary to manufacture a display device having a different size.
Accordingly, prototype display devices (or display devices manufactured in relatively low quantities) are relatively expensive as specialized tooling may need to be manufactured or used to manufacture even a single prototype display. Furthermore, the relatively high cost of manufacturing prototype display devices means that hobbyists and the like cannot easily manufacture display devices for a specific application or project.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form prior art.